Kecharitomene
by CocoJams
Summary: "…ne mislite da možete upravljati putem ljubavi jer ljubav, vidi li da ste vrijedni toga, upravlja vašim putem." - Priča je napisana na BHS jeziku. Upozorenje: maloljetnik x odrasla osoba, platonska ljubav.


Evo već dugi niz godina te gledam kako rasteš i pupaš u prekrasan cvijet. Ko bi rekao da će jednog dana to dijete pustinje upiti vodu i vlagu Gotamskog zraka i najzad se vinuti ka plavetnilu. Isprva sam posmatrao tvoje elegantno i graciozno kretanje. Svaki pokret je imao svoju melodiju, svoj neki zaseban ritam pa bi tadašnje dvanaestogodišnje ručice prodrmale čitavo tijelo zbog jednog udarca. Divio sam se vještini koju si savladao i lakoći kojom bi to iskazao. Ne mogu ti opisati krivnju koju sam osjećao dok sam te krišom posmatrao iz mjeseca u mjesec, iz godine u godinu. Ja, nešto više od deceniju stariji od tebe, tvoj mentor, neko ko bi te trebao voditi kroz život da ovako, najednom, počnem obraćati pažnju na stvari na koje ne bi smio. A ti, ti si još samo dijete.

Uvijek sam se potajno divio boji tvoje kože. Kao okupana arabijskim nemilosrdnim suncem sjala bi i presijavala se dok si trenirao tik pored mene. Priznajem, isprva sam ti se čisto divio i čudio al' kasnije, kada si navršio petnaest, sve se izopačilo i izobličilo. Počeo sam željeti, žudjeti i sanjariti.

Sanjario sam o tvojim bosima stopalima kako ostavljaju trag u pustinjskom pijesku. O tome kako hodaš kao anđeo po oštrom kamenju obale Perzijskog zalijeva, kako zastajkuješ da ti blagi vjetar ohladi znoj sa čela. Sanjario sam o tvojim azurno plavim očima i gustim crnim trepavicama, o tom prćastom nosiću i naizgled oštroj kosi crnoj kao katran. Ali kad bi ti iz neke prijateljske nevine ljubavi raspršio kosu, onako iz zezanja, osjetio bi mekoću baršuna pod prstima i tada bi, ajme meni, mislio kako ti kosa izgleda izjutra, raščupana i neodoljivo slatka. Kako ti se prsti savijaju oko pamučne postelje, kako bi tvoja put izgledala uz moju, kako bi ti se leđa izvila s ramenima pritisnutim u čaršaf dok ti svojim rukama uzdižem te zanosne kukove, diram bedra i širim koljena ne bi li...

Ah.

Ne bi li...

Demijan.

Izgubio bi se u tebi potpuno svjestan nepreglednosti pustinje kojom ti kao sultan vladaš. Nebesa tamnoplava i nestvarno ljubičasta bi ti nad glavom otvorio i sve zvijezde s neba na palme oaze okačio samo kad bi mi rekao, samo kad bi mi pustio da primijetim da i ti isto...

Ali ne.

Decenija i više je tu.

Deset dina nošenih toplim vjetrom. Bezbroj obrtaja sunca i mjeseca preko horizonta nas dijeli.

Samo... želim da budem tu. Kako god me ti želiš imati. Bit ću ti mentor, savjetnik, brat, prijatelj ili pak ljubavnik. Sve samo ne stranac. Ponajviše bi htio da budem pustinjak. Želim da mi jedini jastuk bude sitni pijesak, da kroz noć obasjanu nebeskim kandiljima čujem svoje ime preko svake izbočine i udubljenja tvoje pustinje.

Bilo je trenutaka kada bi zaspao naslonjen na moje rame. Obožavao bi te trenutke. Svaki tvoj udisaj i otkucaj srca bi mi zasvirao dosad nepoznatu melodiju, pa bi mi misli odlutale do arapskih dolina i rijetkih zelenila. Zamišljao bi te pored logorske vatre, obasjan pohotnim plamenovima i kako se duh drevnih civilizacija svija oko tvog oštrog i dubokog pogledao, uvlači se u svaku poru tvog tijela mameći te da sjetno gledaš kako se žar presijava na pijesku.

Ponekad me baš tako sjetno pogledaš. I tu nema ni tračka onog djetinjeg inata. Kakav je to život koji me vuče daleko od normale pa sve do tebe? Kako izgleda taj dom u kojem nikad nećemo živjeti zajedno?

I dok ti pospana glavica pomalo klizi s mog ramena udišem miris zrelih jabuka i nadljudskim naporima uspijevam odoljeti da ne zagnjurim lice u tu prhku kosu. Tvoja ruka se odjednom nađe u mojoj i ja vođen tom rukom i jednostavnom pospanom gestom spustih obraz na tvoju kosu i stisnu ruku oko tvoje. Bila je to nada da češ me možda u snovima svojim sresti. Tog pustinjaka vidjeti kako luta tamo gdje su godine u vjetar bačene, gdje se jezici gube a šum mora nosi vijesti iz daljine. Sva sjećanja na tebe su tu, svaki osmijeh pažljivo izmamljen, svaka rana nježno zbrinuta, svaka nečista misao krhko i sramno veličana.

Nijedna ti nije ravna. Nijedna ti nije ni blizu. I nikad neće biti. Ne, dok mi dopuštaš da budem tu pored tebe. Ne, dok praviš da se osjećam posebno jer mi podariš taj maleni smiješak. Ne, dok svaki moj uzdah pripada tebi.

Shvatam sada da nikada nije bilo do mene.

Nikad nije bilo ni do tebe.

I ako smognem snage... jednog dana možda krenem prema tvom glasu. I ako budeš voljan bit ću rob tvoje pustinje.

Pokoran.

Prilagodljiv.

Zaljubljen.

* * *

Žao mi je, DickDami je moj... ahem... 'guilty ship'.


End file.
